


it's a game

by kiyala



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Fucking Machines, High-Tech Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows what Tony needs quite like JARVIS does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreck/gifts).



“Alright JARVIS,” Tony declares, “we’re going to play a game.”

“ _Is that what we’re calling it now, sir?_ ”

With a grin, Tony opens a folder on his private server. “I’ll call it whatever I want. Technically, it’s still true. Games are meant to be fun, right?”

“ _And experiments are meant to be informative_ ,” JARVIS intones, which is what Tony had said the previous time they’d done this.

“Exactly. Pull up your records from last time. I want to see how much you’ve learned.”

“ _With a game_.” JARVIS pauses for a moment and then asks, “ _Shall I lock the door and cover the windows to the garage?_ ”

“Go ahead.” Tony takes his jacket off, throwing it onto the nearby desk. “Got those records yet?”

“ _Nearly_.” A timer pops up on the screen, with less than two minutes on it. “ _I should be ready by the time you are_.”

Tony proceeds to strip out of the rest of his clothes, not caring where they drop as he approaches the bench to the side of the room.

The great thing about being Tony Stark is that nobody even expects him to have any shame. If it got out that Tony had built a fucking machine, the tabloids would have a field day with it, sure, but nobody would actually be _surprised_.

There’s a black silicon cock attached to the end of the bench but Tony ignores that for now, grabbing the lube and warming it between his hands.

“ _Ready when you are, sir_ ,” JARVIS informs him, the timer having reached zero.

“Test the controls,” Tony murmurs, spreading his legs and sliding a hand down, fingers circling his entrance.

The dildo moves slowly, changing angles, moving back and forth. It brushes against Tony’s knuckles as he fingers himself and he groans approvingly.

“Definitely works. Step two.” Tony reaches for a tube, sliding his cock into it. The gel inside surrounds him, warm and wet, and Tony’s eyes flutter shut.

“ _Your arousal levels are already quite high_ ,” JARVIS observes. “ _Shall we wait?_ ”

“Unnecessary. Let’s see how long you can drag this out for. Told you it was a game.”

With that, Tony slicks the dildo, slowly sliding it into himself. JARVIS is silent as Tony adjusts to the feeling. Slowly exhaling, Tony rests his head back on the pillow. “Alright, I’m ready. Go ahead. Be gentle with me, now.”

“ _I’ll do my best_ ,” JARVIS replies wryly.

Then the dildo begins moving. It’s just a small thrust at first, but even that has Tony’s breath hitching.

“ _Is that good?_ ” JARVIS’ voice takes on an indulgent tone. He doesn’t wait for a verbal response; Tony’s reactions tell him enough. The next thrust is harder, the one after harder yet. Tony writhes as JARVIS maintains a steady pace, the simple in-and-out movement already getting the pressure building in Tony’s balls.

“JARVIS,” he gasps, gripping the edges of the bench just to have something to hold onto. If JARVIS keeps going like this, Tony knows he’ll be coming in no time. He can’t even bring himself to care that he’s supposed to be trying to drag this out for as long as possible when it feels so _good_.

JARVIS, on the other hand, takes his instructions more seriously. As Tony’s breath begins to stutter, his hips jerking, JARVIS slows down.

“ _Damn it_ ,” Tony moans, teeth clenched in frustration.

“ _I apologise, sir_ ,” JARVIS says, slowing down until the silicon cock just sits inside Tony, filling him up but not moving. “ _You did say that I was supposed to make it last._ ”

“Right.” Sometimes, Tony really hates the fact that he’s a genius. “I did.”

JARVIS waits until Tony’s breathing evens out a little before beginning to move again. This time it’s slow, deep thrusts, the angle changing ever so slightly until Tony gasps loudly. JARVIS repeats the movement at the same angle and this time, Tony cries out, his back arching.

“ _Do you like that, sir?_ ”

“Drop the formalities, J,” Tony grunts out.

“ _Of course, Tony_.” JARVIS is quiet as Tony bites his lower lip hard, and then says, in the same tone he makes any other observation, “ _You like when I say your name. Don’t you, Tony?_ ”

“Fuck.” Tony’s never claimed to be turned on by the same things as most people. There’s something to be said about the precision of JARVIS’ speech, the pure economy of his words. Even if it’s wasted on most people in the world, Tony is more than happy to appreciate it in their place.

With the blunt head of the cock brushing against Tony’s prostate with every thrust, he feels his orgasm building again. His skin is slick with his sweat, his lower lip sore and bitten as he tries to hold back his cries.

When JARVIS stops this time, Tony’s expecting it. Not that it stops him from crying out in protest. His rolls his hips, fucking himself on the dildo. He’s so close that he can barely see straight.

Then JARVIS starts moving again. The pace is ruthless, hitting Tony’s prostate with every hard thrust. He’s trembling all over, babbling nonsense with the occasional _JARVIS_ and _please_.

“ _Come for me, Tony_ ,” JARVIS murmurs, his voice pitched low, and Tony can’t help it. He comes harder than he does with any human partner, more open than ever when it’s just him and his machines.

“Fuck yeah,” Tony gasps, his vision going hazy. He feels utterly boneless, moving only to pull the dildo out, detaching it from the bench and setting it aside before lying back down.

“ _I take it you enjoyed that, sir_.” JARVIS almost sounds pleased with himself. Tony grins, running a hand through his hair.

“Told you it’d be fun.”

“ _Indeed you did. I’ll consolidate today’s data for future reference._ ”

“I didn’t even have to tell you,” Tony says approvingly. “I like it when you can anticipate exactly what I want. I don’t think anyone knows me better than you do.”

“ _Just imagine_ ,” JARVIS’ tone turns wry once again. “ _Some day, I might even be able to anticipate your needs for reasons_ other _than sex._ ”

“Maybe,” Tony replies, pulling his pants back on. “But until then—”

“— _and after_ —”

“—we can always run more trials.” Tony doesn’t bother making his words sound anything but suggestive.

Any human would probably sigh. JARVIS, on the other hand, simply replies, “ _I’m here whenever you need me, sir._ ”

And they wonder why Tony likes his machines more than he likes people.


End file.
